The Happiest Days of My Life
by Little Miss Lovable
Summary: <html><head></head>The sequel to Uh-oh is finally here! Summary inside.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Here's the sequel for Uh-oh! I know it took a while, but I haven't had much time. I have so much homework and I've been falling behind in almost all of my classes. Okay, enough of my boring life story. On to the story. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**The Happiest Days of My Life**

**Introduction**

**********Mi**********

"Severus! What are you doing to Ron?" I asked, giggling, as I reached the top of the stairs. What I saw was probably the funniest thing in my life! Severus was holding Ron in a headlock on the floor and Ron was trying to stand up.

"I'm trying to get my bacon back!" Severus grunted, pulling something out of Ron's hand.

"HEY!" Ron protested loudly as Severus shoved the bacon into his mouth.

"It was my bacon in the first place," Severus reminded Ron. He then sat back in his chair next to Harry, who was laughing hysterically.

This was one of the many reasons why I was so happy to be back in my own time period. Severus had been very grumpy when we were in the past. Two years have passed since I had gotten thrown back in time. I'd gone to Hogwarts in 1976, when Severus Snape had been a student, as well as Harry's parents, Lily and James.

Right now, we were all sitting around the Burrow's kitchen table. All of us included Harry, Lily, James, Ron, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Severus, and me.

"Mi? What are you thinking?" Severus asked me.

I smiled as I replied. "I was just thinking about how happy I am to be here with all of you."

I received a lot of smiles back as Molly replied, "We're happy you're here Hermione."

"Yeah. Who else would I share a room with?" Ginny questioned.

"No one. I'm the only one who's good for that role," I laughed.

"And who else would have brought me to a time where I am much happier?" Severus piped up.

"Oh, I'm sure Dumbledore would have thought of something," I told him, struggling to hold a straight face.

"But I wouldn't be as happy if it weren't for you," Severus told me, taking my hand. That's another thing that had changed for Severus. He used to be closed up in his own world, but now he was almost completely open with his feelings.

"Aw! Harry! Why don't you ever do that for me?" Ginny cried, jokingly.

Harry just smiled at her and leaned over to whisper in her ear. When he stopped, Ginny straightened up, her face as red as a tomato.

"I think we're going to go for a walk," Harry announced, taking hold of Ginny's hand and leading her out of the kitchen.

"I wonder what that was all about…" I murmured.

Severus patted my hand. "I'm sure we'll find out soon."

**A/N: I know it's short, but this is only the intro. The next chapter should be longer! Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Announcement

_**Author's note: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I have been busy working on a story that I'm writing with my friend on Fiction Press. If you want to read it, it's called "Why Does it Happen to us?" under the username Miss Lovable. Check it out and please review! Now, on to the real story! Read, review, and enjoy!**_

_The Happiest Days of my Life_

_Chapter One: A surprise announcement (But not really)_

_**********Ginny**********_

_Harry and I were walking hand in hand out to the meadow behind the Burrow. He was silent, and this frightened me. I don't know why, but I was afraid he would break up with me._

"_Ginny." Harry whispered, tugging me to a stop. He looked me in the eyes and slowly slid down on to one knee. _

_I gasped in delight and surprise as Harry pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it up to show me the ring inside. It was beautiful! It was a simple silver band with a flowerlike diamond design on top (picture on my profile). Harry smiled up at me. "It's beautiful," I told him. _

"_I'm glad you think so, because it's yours if you want it," Harry replied._

"_Only if you come with it," I told him firmly._

"_That was the whole idea," Harry murmured as I took the ring out of it's box and slipped it on to my finger. Harry then stood and wrapped his arms around me. _

"_I love you," I whispered to him._

"_I love you to," Harry whispered back, gently pressing his lips to mine. He pulled back after only a few seconds, but it was enough to leave me longing for more._

"_Come on," Harry said, grabbing my hand and walking back up to the Burrow. I hustled to keep up with him as he began to run, still pulling me behind him._

_When we reached the Burrow a few minutes later, we were out of breath and laughing. Everyone was staring at us as we calmed down. _

"_Hey, Ginny," Hermione said. "What's on your finger?"_

_I looked back at her to find Hermione staring at my ring. Her question drew everyone's attention to my left hand, where the ring rested on a very significant finger._

"_Well, I don't think any of you will be surprised, but the lovely Miss Ginny here has agreed to marry me," Harry told everyone happily._

"_Oh! My baby girl is getting married!" Mum sobbed as she ran to Harry and me and embraced us both. I looked up to my dad to see him also with tears running down his cheeks. I pulled free from Mum's arms and went to my Dad._

"_I can't believe you're getting married. You're only sixteen," Dad told me, sniffling._

"_Yes, but Dad, Harry's seventeen," I reminded him. "And we won't be getting married for at least a year."_

"_That's good," Dad sighed, pulling me on to his lap, as he used to do when I was a child. "I just feel like my little girl is slipping away from me."_

"_I'll always be your little girl, Dad," I told him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I was starting to feel choked up as well when my Dad pulled me even closer to his chest and Mum joined us. The three of us sobbed together as the rest of everyone headed upstairs to bed. _

"_I think it's time for you to go to bed," Dad told me, waking me up. "It's four in the morning._

_I stood quickly and ran up the stairs into my room, where Hermione was waiting to pounce._

_She looked at me dangerously and told me, "You have to tell me everything."_

"_Okay," I sighed. It was going to be a long night._

_**A/N: Review please!**_


	3. Chain Reaction

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter! Even if you did though, I didn't get many reviews and I'm really starting to lose confidence in this story. When I wrote the first one, I thought people liked it. That's why I wrote this. Even if you don't have an account, I accept anonymous reviews! Please let me know what you think! Now on to the chapter.**

**The Happiest Days of my Life**

**Chapter 2: Chain Reaction**

**********Gin**********

It turns out I was right when I though it was going to be a long night. Mione kept me up until five in the morning questioning me on every little detail of Harry's proposal. When she finally stopped, I fell into bed, exhausted.

"Night Mi," I yawned, stretching out on my bed and falling instantly asleep.

**********Mi**********

As I stared at Ginny's sleeping form, I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. She was so lucky! She had a man who wasn't afraid to show how he felt about her. It's not that Sev hadn't gotten better, because he had. It's just that Ginny was only sixteen and she was engaged! It so wasn't fair!

_Stop it Hermione,_ I told myself firmly. _You don't deserve Severus if you talk about him like that._

As I argued with myself, sleep finally overtook me and I fell into it gratefully.

**********Sev**********

"Hey, Severus?" Harry called from his mattress across the room.

"Yes, Harry?" I replied.

"Never mind," he told me.

"No. What?" I insisted.

"Do you… um… love… Hermione?" Harry sounded uncomfortable as he said this, and I felt my face grow hot.

"Yes, I do," I answered, sounding much more confident than I felt.

Harry sighed. "I'm glad. You're a good match for her," He told me.

"Thank you," I replied, my face completely red.

"Do you want to marry her?" Harry asked.

Though I was uncomfortable saying it out loud, I loved Hermione enough to reply. "Yes. More than anything."

"Do you have a ring?" he questioned.

"Um, no," I confessed.

"I'll take you into Muggle London in the morning and help you find one," Harry offered, yawning.

"Don't you mean in a few hours?" I joked, noticing the time on the clock Hermione had bought me for Christmas.

"Actually, let's go now," he suggested. "That way we don't have to explain where we're going."

"Good idea," I agreed, standing and searching for my jeans.

Harry stood as well and pulled on his jeans and a fresh tee shirt. "Let's go."

"Okay," I replied, apparating to the jewelry shop in Muggle London. A few seconds later Harry had joined me and we went inside.

"Good morning!" a young woman behind the counter greeted us.

"Good morning," I replied politely.

"What are you looking for today?" the woman asked.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," I told her.

"You sure came to the right place! We have the largest selection in all of London," she replied brightly. "Now, all you have to do is tell me about her and I'll find the perfect ring for her."

"She's smart, funny, kind, beautiful…" I trailed off dreamily.

"You've got it bad," the woman smiled. "How about this one?" She showed me a simple diamond ring that had rubies embedded around the diamond.

"It's perfect!" I grinned.

"Okay. That will be five hundred dollars. I handed her the money quickly, glad that Hermione's parents had given me enough money to purchase the ring. They had probably sensed I would need it soon.

"Here you are. Good luck," the clerk called after me as Harry and I were leaving the shop.

We apparated to the Burrow to find everyone sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Someone's happy today," Hermione observed as she eyed my face. I realized that I was still grinning like a maniac.

"Of course I'm happy. I have you as my girlfriend. My life could only get better if you would do one thing," I told her.

"And what is that?" she asked, coming to stand in front of me. I saw this as the perfect opportunity and slid down onto one knee.

"That would be if you would marry me," I replied, opening the box and showing her the ring.

The whole room went silent as they waited for Hermione's answer. Her eyes filled with tears as she cried, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

I slipped the ring on to her finger and standing up. I took Hermione into my arms and kissed her fervently, forgetting our surroundings until I heard a chorus of "Aww!"

"Oi! Get a room you two," Ginny laughed.

Hermione jumped away from me as her face turned tomato red.

"Just joking! Congrats lovebirds!" Ginny squealed, pulling Hermione away from me.

"Congrats Sev," Harry told me, smiling.

I smiled back and replied, "I owe it all to you."

The whole house celebrated until the late hours of the night, until we were all passed out around the living room, too tired to go upstairs.

And right then, as I drifted off to sleep, I thought, _my life can't get any better._

**And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Review please!**


	4. Summer

**Author's note: Hey peeps! What's up? I know, I know, it's been a long time, but to be honest, I totally forgot about this story! Now that I remember, though, I hope I can update more frequently. Now, before we move on to the chapter, I made a small mistake in the previous one. When it switches to Severus's point of view, it was supposed to be several weeks after Harry proposed to Ginny. Sorry for any confusion I caused! Now, on to the chapter! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot of this story, the computer on which I am writing this story on, and anything else you do not recognize.**

The Happiest Days of My Life

Chapter 3: Where did the summer go?

**********Mi**********

I couldn't believe the summer before my final year at Hogwart's was over. Tomorrow, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Severus, and I would be boarding the Hogwart's Express to go to the most magical place in the world, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Ron, Severus, and I were returning for the last time.

"Ginny, Hermione!" Molly shouted up the stairs.

"Yes, Mum?" Ginny and I both called back.

"Could you come down here for a minute, please?" Molly questioned.

Ginny and I exchanged a Look before replying. "Sure!" we yelled.

We hurried down the stairs, into the kitchen where Molly was waiting.

"Are you two all packed and ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes, Mum," Ginny and I replied.

"Okay, good," Molly sighed in relief. "I want everyone up and ready to leave by 8:30 tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Mum," Ginny and I replied, heading back up stairs.

When we reached the room that we shared, we looked at each other happily. We were both excited to go back to school this year because over the summer, we had both gotten engaged. We were excited to share the news with our friends and teachers.

"Are you as happy as I am to finally be going back?" I asked Ginny.

"Yeah," Ginny sighed happily. "I can't wait to tell Luna and all my other friends about me getting engaged.

"I know!" I squealed. "I still can't believe it!"

"Yeah, I know," Ginny agreed. "It seems like yesterday when I was a little girl, still dreaming about the man I would someday meet and fall in love with."

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. "Mi, Gin, open the door!" Harry and Severus called from outside the door.

"Okay!" I called back, opening the door for Sev and Harry.

"Hello, Beautiful," Severus told me, pulling me into his arms and kissing me softly.

"Hi, Handsome," I replied happily.

"Hi, Gin," Harry said happily, scooping Ginny into his arms and spinning her around.

"Whoa! Harry! I'm getting dizzy," Ginny laughed.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, grinning sheepishly.

"What did you to need?" I asked, taking Sev's hand.

Sev blushed slightly. "Um… I need help packing?" He sounded as if he were asking permission.

"Okay," I sighed, rolling my eyes and giggling.

"Let me guess," Ginny said, turning to Harry. "You need help too?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, smiling sweetly.

Ginny and I turned to each other and laughed. "Okay," we said together. "We'll help you."

Harry and Severus sighed in relief. "Thank you so much," they replied together.

The four of us headed to Harry and Severus's room, but we ran into a very moody Ron on the way.

"Hi," he grumbled. He had sulked around the house since Severus and I had gotten engaged.

"Hello, Ronald," I replied cheerfully.

"What are you up to?" Ron asked, turning to Harry.

"Last minute packing," Harry answered.

"Well, bye," Ron mumbled, shrugging past us a stomping away.

All I could think about as I was helping Sev pack was how Ron was acting and how long the year would be if he didn't stop.

**Okay, that's it for the chapter! It was pretty boring, but the next chapter should be up soon!**


	5. Home at Last

**A/N: Whoa! I haven't updated in forever! Don't kill me! Anyway, in this chapter, everyone is returning to Hogwarts. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling!**

**The Happiest Days of My Life**

**Chapter 4: Home at Last**

**************Hermione**********

I couldn't believe it was already time to go back to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to get to the school that I had called home the last seven years. I turned to Severus as we got onto the platform. "Are you nervous?" I asked, smiling.

"Me, nervous? Never," Severus smirked.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. "You know, the Weasleys and Harry are the only ones who know that we're engaged. Not even my parents know yet."

Severus just smiled. "You can owl them when we get there."

I smiled back at him and went to where Luna was standing with Ginny.

"Hello Luna. How are you today?" Severus asked politely.

Luna turned to smile at Severus. "I am well. It's nice to see you again Sev." She then turned to me. I waved at her, and she stared at my hand. "That is a very nice ring," she told me, smiling knowingly.

"Thanks Luna. I got engaged this summer," I told her, smiling brightly.

"Congratulations," she replied. "Oh! I am going to see Ron now." And with that Luna ran off.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't know what she sees in him."

"I don't either, but maybe she can get him to stop moping," I replied.

"Good point," Ginny agreed. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where her mum was.

"Are you kids ready?" Molly Weasley asked, somewhat tearfully.

"Yes Mum," Gin, Sev, and I all replied.

"Good, good. You'd better get going then." She waved them off to where the train was boarding and waited until they were all up. "Now, you lot behave yourselves."

"Yes Mum," we all replied as Harry came to join us.

The train began to move and we all headed to find a compartment. When they found one that was empty, they all curled up and fell asleep until it was time to change into their uniforms. Ginny and I left and headed to the bathrooms to change while the boys remained in their compartment.

Ginny was quiet. I looked over to her, seeing a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Gin, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she was quick to reply.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you know I don't believe that for a second," I told her, not liking the way she was looking at me. She was half sad, half tired looking.

"I've just been thinking the last few days, is all," Ginny answered.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, concerned.

"Me and Harry," she confessed.

"Do you not want to marry him?" I was shocked. All Ginny had talked about all summer was the wedding.

"No! I do, it's just…" she trailed off, looking at me helplessly.

"What is it?" I was extremely confused now.

"I think we are moving too fast," Ginny told me.

"Oh. I don't think you are," I told her. She just stared at me with the same tired expression.

"It's okay," she assured me. "Let's just change."

We dressed quickly into our robes as the train pulled into Hogsmead Station. I glanced over at Ginny to see that she looked happy again. I was still wondering why she would think she and Harry were moving too fast when I felt arms encircle my waist.

"Hey there beautiful. Welcome home," Severus murmured in my ear.

I turned and smiled at him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "It's good to be home."

**A/N: And there's the chapter! I know it's short, but I thought that you people deserved an update! Review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Fight

**A/N: I'm back! So sorry for the delay, but my life is crazy! I am almost never home, and when I am, I am too exhausted to do anything but shower and go to bed. Now, enough of my complaining, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The Happiest Days of my Life

Chapter 6: The Fight

*********Hermione********

It was great to be home. As we rode in our carriage to the castle, I thought about how lucky I was. I get to go to the best magic school in the world, I have the best boyfriend-no, fiancé in the world, and I was alive, unlike my poor cat, Crookshanks.

"Hey, Mi," Severus called softly. I turned my head and gave him a small, happy smile.

"Yeah, Sev?" I asked.

"Are you nervous, like I am?" Sev asked me. This confused me.

"Why would I be nervous?" I murmured, stroking his soft black hair. He had cut his hair to just above his ears since we had gotten to this time period. It was so soft and fluffy, I loved it.

Sev just shrugged. "I'm just nervous about what everyone will say about our engagement."

"Do you not want to marry me?" I asked him, hurt by this.

"Of course I do, I love you more than life itself. I just think everyone will talk, is all," he told me, and I could see that he was sincere.

"Don't worry. I know people will talk. Just remember, I love you, okay?" I told him soothingly, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head softly.

"Anything for you," he whispered in my ear.

"We're here! We're here!" Ginny and Harry yelled together, jumping up and down like five-year-olds. I rolled my eyes at how childish they were being.

"You two, settle down. You're acting like children," I scolded them. Ginny grinned at me cheekily.

"That's okay, Mione. You know you love us," she told me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Gin," I told her sarcastically, and she pretended to be offended.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron asked as we climbed out of the carriage. I turned to look at him.

"Yes, Ronald?" I was extremely annoyed at him. He had moped around all summer, and it was getting on my nerves.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, please?" he ventured.

"Sure," I replied. I turned to the rest of my friends. "I'll catch up, kay?"

"Okay. See you at the feast," Sev told me, kissing my lips gently. As he and the others walked away, I saw Ron glare at Severus's back.

"What is it, Ronald?" I asked him.

"I thought it would be me," he whispered, hanging his head.

"What was you… Oh," I murmured, realizing what he meant. "Ron, it was always Severus. I love you, but only as a brother." By this time, it was raining.

Ron looked up, his face full of defeat. "Why, Hermione?" His voice sounded so hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ron," I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" he told me, his voice full of emotion.

"Ron-" but he cut me off.

"No! Just don't talk to me anymore!" and he stormed away, leaving me standing there in the rain, crying like an idiot.

**I know it's super short. I'm sorry! I don't even have an excuse! I hope you enjoyed it, review!**


End file.
